Doom Bots of Doom
The Doom Bots of Doom, also known as Nightmare mode, is an upcoming Featured Game Mode for League of Legends. The first featured mode to utilize bots, this is Co-op vs. AI with a twist: each bots has mutated, granting them empowered abilities. On higher difficulties, Doom Bots will mutate further over the course of the game - picking up the abilities of other champions, alongside their own. Announcement Difficulties :Doom Bots of Doom is available in 3 difficulties, and you must complete the previous difficulty in order to unlock the next. * : Enemies champions have Doom mutations to their abilities. * : Enemies champions receive Doom Mutations whenever they die. Doom Mutations do not appear to stack, with the exception of the Doom Bot's personal mutation. * : Good luck. ^_^ While Doom Bots cheat in almost every regard, the Fog of War still obstructs their vision. Bot Roster ; * has started making everything near him sad too. So very sad. All allied units within range of Doom Amumu cry in sympathy with him. His now also reaches further. (~1200 range) ; *Annie can set alight nearby enemy towers and burn everything. She also brought her bear . Have you seen him? He's only bigger than 10-stack Cho'Gath and his AOE attacks shunt people away from him. ; *Doom Blitzcrank has powered up all his systems, giving him extra (fires 3 in a cone), a gigantic and , and a that knocks multiple enemies into the air. But it's definitely not him, so don’t worry. ; *Cho’Gath grows in power as he grows in size. As he gains stacks of (which can stack up to 10 times), his and grow larger. Like, multiple Ruptures in a 1000-length line kind of larger. ; *Ezreal’s abilities have been fragmented into multiple energy waves. His ultimate in particular goes off 2 additional times, in 8 additional directions. ; *Fiddlesticks can multiple enemies at once and each of his abilities has becoming more . Additionally, Fiddlestick Spirits are waiting to from anywhere you do not have vision. ; *Galio now fires a halo of in a circle and forms multiple gusts, and he will periodically create taunt zones next to nearby enemy champions (that taunt enemies still inside when they detonate). ; *Karthus periodically while still alive (making him untargetable but still very mobile), and his abilities have fragmented (bigger, multiple copies and lower cooldown). ; *''Each of Lux's abilities explodes into a star of , except for , which just hits in 12 directions at once.'' ; * abilities have fragmented, and he’s brought extra voidlings with him from the void. ; * has fragmented and also added to her (a dark binding orbits her patches of Tormented Soil). ; *Veigar calls down a ring of around himself periodically and his abilities fragment on minions (meaning he farms AP insanely quickly). ; * creates additional clones which knock enemies into the air when disappearing. His Cyclone also summons Decoys that spin alongside him. ; * will fragment on detonation, and his have started rolling around, chasing enemy champions. ; * periodically spawns clusters of seeds near enemy champions, which bloom after a moderate delay. Additionally, her abilities summon additional plants. Bonus Doom: Doom Mutations :Doom Bots can mutate the following passives on higher difficulties. * : This champion creates a smoke cloud in an area for a short time. While within the cloud, this champion is stealthed and gains bonus armor and magic resistance. Attacking or using abilities will reveal them briefly. Enemies inside the smoke are slowed. * : Upon taking lethal damage, this champion will transform into an egg with 100% health. If the egg survives for a short time, the champion is revived with the same percentage health that their egg had. * : When out of combat for a short time, this champion enters stealth only being able to be seen by enemy champions within range. * : Every brush you can’t see into nearby this champion, could have Garen hiding in it. Demacia! * : Spectral riders are summoned alongside this champion, causing enemy champions and minions they touch to flee in terror. * : This champion summons whirlwinds nearby that briefly knock enemy champions airborne and disappear after a short time. * : Whenever this champions is below 40% health, they create a clone of themselves. * : This champion reduces the sight radius of nearby enemy champions and minions. * : After auto-attacking or using an ability 4 times, this champion will block the next incoming turret attack or basic attack from an enemy champion, siege minion or large monster. * : This champion creates pools of frost nearby, slowing all enemy champions and minions moving through them. * : Whenever this champion is below 40% health, they create a clone of themselves, which explodes when dying dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. * : This champion scorches the earth where they walk, leaving behind a trail of fire. * : Ravens circle this champion and strike out at nearby enemies dealing magic damage. This champion is healed for a portion of the damage dealt to champions and minions. * : This champion fires laser beams in a pattern around themselves, dealing magic damage to every enemy they hit. * : This champion reveals enemy champions within range with less than 50% health. Notes Bots will as a team of 5 to kill (including corpses of dead bots).